the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Theodore
Theodore is an original character in The Events of Sudrian History. He currently lives on The Mainland. He is also a member of Diesel 10's Gang. Personality Theodore is a rude, and spiteful diesel that is one of Diesel 10's most loyal followers. Some could say he's a little too loyal, due to the fact that even Diesel 10 himself had to tell him to settle down when talking to Henry. Much like his allies, he has a deep dislike for steam engines, taking great pride in capturing and scrapping them. Appearances Season 1 "World Order - Part 1" Theodore first appears in a flashback shunting Henry into a siding, when he snaps at him to be quiet. He and Henry engage in a short argument before Diesel 10 arrives to settle him down. Theodore oils away afterwards, to do other things. Later, when the captured engines begin their escape, Theodore is among the few diesels that chase after them. "World Order - Part 2" In a flashback, Theodore helps look for the three escaped engines. Dart questions why he worships Diesel 10 so much, and Theodore proceeds to explain what happened between the two that caused the orange diesel to have so much respect and loyalty to him. Later, Theodore chases down the steam engines alongside his friends. He waits on the main line as Dart and 'Arry chase them down the side track. "Mysteries Begin" Theodore is gathered with Diesel 10 and the other diesels, preparing to invade Sodor. The following night, he and all the other diesels watch Sodor from the Vicarstown Bridge, waiting for their moment to strike. "For A Brighter Future" Theodore heads to Sodor with his fellow diesels, waiting at the Vicarstown Bridge. "The Fire In All Of Us" Theodore corners Lady in a siding, smugly saying it's the "end of the line" for her. However, Mavis bashes him off of the tracks, knocking him unconscious. Later, Theodore is not seen with Diesel 10 and the other diesels at Knapford Docks, presumably still knocked out by Mavis. Season 2 "Taken" In a flashback, Theodore chases after Duck and other steam engine down the line. When Arthur runs out of coal, Theodore stops just behind him, capturing him. He shouts threats to the other steamies as they keep running. Some time later, Theodore arrives at a shunting yards with a few other diesels. After searching the yard for a short bit, he finds nothing, but notices some coal in the ballast and thinks the engines have already left, so he adn the other diesels rush in the direction they think they went. "Up In Arms" Theodore will appear in this episode List Of Appearances Season 1 * "World Order - Part 1" (Flashback) * "World Order - Part 2" (Flashback) * "Mysteries Begin" * "For A Brighter Future" (No Lines) * "The Fire In All Of Us" Season 2 * "Taken" (Flashback) Trivia * Theodore shares a model with Rusty. Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Orange Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive